1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a half-controlled silicon-controlled rectifying system and method thereof, in particular, to a rectifying system and method applied to the electric power actuator.
2. Related Art
With the increasing popularity of various portable electronic products, the importance of power management is ever increasing. The related manufacturers are engaged and dedicated in the research and development of elements with smaller size, higher degree of integration, and higher power conversion efficiency, utilized in such portable electronic products, to increase the service life of the system and the durability of the battery.
With regard to the power management, usually the soft actuation equipment is included to restrict the actuation current, as such to reduce the impact of the system on the instantaneous actuation current caused by the power actuation. Presently, a silicon-controlled rectifier with the soft actuation equipment achieves the utility of the soft actuation by utilizing the fully-controlled silicon-controlled rectifying system having quite a few complicated hardware structures. Such equipment, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises: a silicon-controlled rectifying unit 101, a direct current (DC) bus 102, a diode unit 103, an actuation resistor unit 104 and a transformer 105. When the silicon-controlled rectifying unit 101 is driven to transmit the power, the diode unit 103 and the actuation resistor unit 104 first are actuated, and then the actuation resistor unit 104 isn't actuated until the voltage on the DC bus 102 reaches a threshold conducting voltage.
However, there are some technical problems in the structure as shown in FIG. 1. For example, when the silicon-controlled rectifying unit 101 is out of control, whether the silicon-controlled rectifying unit 101 is driven normally is not able to be determined, so that it may be damaged. Further, these structures utilized presently all belong to a hardware driving type, which lacks any proper protection and feedback control to protect the commutation angle of the silicon-controlled rectifying unit 101.